The Reason
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Chappy 4! By a twist of fate, Haku and Zabuza lived after the fight against team 7, however, the price they paid is painful indeed. Haku’s sprit seems broken beyond repair and Zabuza’s colder than ever…will the wounds ever mend?
1. So Far

Hee hee, this is the sequel to the viewtiful and tragic "Just Pretend" Really, this is kinda a redo of the sequel because I had a good friend look over the first one...and I totally agreed with what she disapproved of.... now, the only problem is finding ways to fix them. I actually looked in a medical book to help me out with this! (Good ol' health class) Surgery and all ain't easy...I'm gonna try my hardest to do some decent flashbacks (I usually have problems with those!) so that I can add a sort of genuine feeling to it.... I hope this version is better than the first...as always, when I'm unsure about something, I'm going to try to use POV to lead me through it; my high empathy is helpful ...WISH ME LUCK!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

(18 months ago)

Haku's POV

'Where am I?'

That thought runs through my head as throbbing pains go through me. I can't see anything! What's happen most recently?... ..Zabuza-san...that's right! He was being attacked by the copy ninja! All I remember is sharp pain and grabbing the man's arm....what happened after that?...and where's Zabuza-san!? I didn't fail him did I? Oh no...where is Zabuza-san...?

I sat up hurriedly only to quickly come back down gasping desperately for breath that wouldn't seem to come back to me. Squeezing my eyes tightly, I try to calm myself.....my body won't seem to listen to me! I'm feeling so drained...something's leaving me.....

Zabuza's POV

"He's waken up?"

I blurted that out quickly, but that feeling left just as fast when I heard that Haku went straight back into an unconscious state and immediately needed attention again. Dammit it! I would've punched the table, but in my condition, it wasn't possible. My damn arms were cast up... not in any shape for anything. In a sense...we were both in some deep shit......but my situation isn't nearly as bad as Haku's. He should be dead...not that I want that...but......

(Back to the present)

"Zabuza-san...wake up..." Haku softly whispered into his master's ear. The man stirred before mumbling and completely ignoring the boy.

"Zabuza-san! Please get up!" He tugged the pillow from under his head, shocking the man straight out of sleep. Zabuza looked around the room excitedly; then, his gaze....well, his glare rested on Haku.

"I'm giving you thirty seconds to apologize." He stated as he frowned at the near-grown boy.

Haku gaze fell to the floor as he quietly whispered, "Gomen nasai Zabuza-san...but it's nearly 11:15... breakfast has been cold for three hours... and you haven't begun to-"

"-Get out. I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes sir." Haku stood and left the room, leaving his mentor to himself.

After Haku left the room, Zabuza cursed himself. 'Why the Hell do I keep treating him like that!? He probably thinks I hate him...shit!'

(seven minutes later)

Haku miserably idled in the next room. There was nothing left to do in the small house, and now Zabuza was frustrated with him again.

'I've become so useless that now I'm just an irritation to him...how am I supposed to be serviceable when I can't even...' Haku stared at his hands. 'If...if I just tried slightly....maybe..' He began to form a small seal with his hands.

"Don't make me have to break your hands." Zabuza said coldly as he entered.

"S-sorry." Haku got up, "Would you like me to heat your breakfast, or should I just make lunch?" He whispered.

"What do you think? You're the one who just told me what time it is!" Zabuza replied cynically.

"...gomen..." Haku briskly went into the kitchen, holding back some tears that threatened to come up. Once safely in the kitchen, he choked on a sob.

'No, I won't cry...I won't...' His eyes betrayed him as his tears began to fall. He leaned against the stove, slowly sliding down to the floor. He hugged his legs to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

"...w-why didn't I just die...I rather be d-dead then c-completely useless...." He looked at his trembling hands again.

"I c-can't even use chakra anymore....it's...it's not fair...I don't want to live like th-this!" He buried his head in his arms once more and began to wail.

Zabuza watched Haku silently from the door, regretting his earlier actions, but not willing to apologize. He left the door before Haku could notice him. Grabbing his sword, he walked out the house, ignoring his biting hunger.

(14 months ago)

Haku's POV

"Is he waking?"

"Yes, but try not to stress him or anything."

"Fine..."

I heard those two voices as I opened my eyes. From the way the light of the room almost blinded me, it was easy to assume I had been unconscious for awhile. The first thing my eyes began to focus on was...Zabuza-san! I tried to sit up, but regretted the action as I felt extreme pain again.

"Lie back down! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Zabuza yelled at me.

"..g-gomen nasai." I whispered quietly...raising my voice just seemed... painful.

"Don't apologize." Zabuza helped me back down to my bed, with a surprising look of concern in his eyes.

"Zabuza-san...I..."

"Shh." He almost smiled, I could tell from the twitch at the side of his mouth, and in spite of my pain, I smiled at him.

"...I love you sir." I whispered while smiling weakly at him. He said nothing, but instead looked out the window...almost as if he ignored what I just said.....then I remembered... I remembered what happened...that last night. I wouldn't bring it up...he obviously didn't want to hear that. Looking over him, I notice his arms are heavily bandaged.

"Zabuza-san...what happened?" I whispered worriedly.

"You should rest more..."

"But sir...your arms-"

He glared at me then. An intense look that I haven't gotten in years. It reminded faintly of how people used to look at me on the streets...way back before Zabuza took me in...I shivered under the his gaze.

"...I'll rest...Zabuza-san..." I submitted.

"Good."

(Present 7:34 PM)

Haku cleaned everything to a form of perfection. He had nothing else to do; and it didn't take him long to realize Zabuza had left him for the rest of the day. He was almost getting used to the loneliness. At first, Zabuza would always take Haku with him when he went to train... but now, it was only occasionally that he remembered to take him with him. After all, Haku couldn't help him, all he could do was watch...and though it was comforting, both of them knew that was not what Zabuza needed.

'He needs a tool...and I can't be that anymore.' Haku thought solemnly. Scrutinizing the environment again, Haku found that there was nothing else he could do but wait. Walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself.

"...I'm starting to look...older..." Haku sighed as he took in his appearance. His hair ,now, barely reached his shoulders, giving him a more mature air; and though his eyes were still larger than most, they were thinner than they used to be...a sign of mental stress. Stepping back from his reflection, he went to grab a short lavender kimono he had recently made.

"I need a shower."

(2 hours later)

Zabuza opened the door, almost slamming it back. He saw Haku curled up on the small couch, sleeping lightly, his short hair falling on his face. Zabuza kneeled down to his level, he could smell his freshly washed hair. He tried to resist the urge to stroke his hair, but the it got the better of him. The man just allowed himself to brush the hair out his face, touching his cheek slightly.

'Why can't I just...just tell you...?' Zabuza wondered, caressing Haku's cheek regularly now. As always, one urge became another, and he leaned forward, kissing the cheek he had been paying so much attention to.

'Why can't I just say 'I love you'?' He let his lips rest on his cheek. 'I want to tell you...but I won't...'

His lips were soon met by Haku's, who had at first unconsciously turned over in his sleep, but at the contact, awoke immediately. Haku's eyes looked deeply into Zabuza's, before daring to purposely kiss him. Zabuza didn't reject his eagerness, he pulled his face closer and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue inside. When he pulled away, Haku whimpered, wanting the warmth he'd been missing for so long. Zabuza stared at him for a long while before he stood to leave the room. Haku immediately sat up.

"Zabuza-san!" He gasped.

"What?" Zabuza glared at him.

"....what would you like for dinner...sir?" His voice fell to a whisper again.

"......" He walked out the room.

(14 months ago (Again))

Zabuza's POV

"You should rest more..."

"But sir...your arms-"

He suddenly stopped talking then; I don't know what got into him, but for a minute, he actually looked frightened. Calmly, he whispered,

"...I'll rest...Zabuza-san..."

"Good." was all I could say in reply. He puzzled me...but I guess I might've showed some ridicule on my face after he said he loved me......it bothered me...perhaps...because I never returned the phrase. Whatever the Hell it was, I didn't want to hear it.

"Nani?" I heard the boy whisper slightly. He finally noticed....

"My hair?" He whispered questionably, "What happened to it?" He asked, running his fingers through it curiously.

"They cut it. It got in the way of your surgeries." I almost smiled at him. He was too damn cute when he pouted a certain way...it was always a look he got when he wasn't trying to show his feelings. Right now, he looked like a boy for a change! Now his hair barely reached his neck. He's frowning so preciously!...Ah shit!... I sound like an old person...preciously....doesn't he say that a lot? Precious something....

He stopped messing with his hair and grimaced.

"What's wrong with you?" I question worried.

"N-nothing..."

Haku's POV

"N-nothing..." I lied. Truth is, everything began to hurt. I didn't want to show any weakness in front of my precious person...but I couldn't breathe! I started to cough violently, my body shaking and staining painfully with each cough. Eventually, I coughed something out. Blood. A lot of it...it kept coming, and I was beginning to choke on it. Zabuza looked shocked....worried...frightened? I couldn't make out what he looked like....what he was saying.......everything thing was becoming a blur again.

* * *

((nods happily)) Oh yes, that was a big improvement to what I typed the last time! Much better! Thank you for reading this! I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as possible....it just depends if any computers are working in the library this week ....Please review! I'm going to need encouragement for this one! I want to know if I kept them in character and if I did the POVs okay.... Please review!! 


	2. If Only I Could Get Closer

I just love when I get good feed back for a story! Don't worry, no review can ever be too long; ramble on! It's a good thing that I kept them so in character since in this fic, I believe their personalities have changed considerably. Now, I will stop rambling and give you the next chapter to the fic you like so much! ((is so happy that a sequel has come out so well))

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.

* * *

((Present. 12:00 am))

Haku slept on the couch. It was in the middle of the night and the moon shone brightly down on the beautiful young man. The windows above the couch curtains were pushed aside by the wind that blew in occasionally. Though from a distance, he looked just fine, his eyes had lines of worry under them; his hair was rustled from sleeping unsoundly.

Zabuza came in from his room holding his zanbatou. He was battle ready, and even though he looked as if he was about to leave, the sight of Haku made him stop before he could walk out the door. He kneeled down beside the couch, and looked closely at his companion.

"….You…" He whispered, slight contempt in his voice. "How can you….change so much about me? …It's almost as if you have some kind of control….and I can't do a damn thing about it…." He sighed angrily, brushing some hair out of his face.

"…..you….so beautiful….yet so…" He saw his face, changed from so much of the anxiety he knew he put him through, "….tainted…."

Despite wanting to leave without a distraction, he shook Haku's frail body awake. The young man grasped the pillow tightly he was sleeping on, before making his other hand push him up.

"Za…buza-san?" Though he wanted to serve him unconditionally, he couldn't help but be tired, "Why are you …up this late?" He took in his appearance, and his facial expression became worried, "Is something wrong?"

"Get up."

Haku slowly pushed aside his cover and stood. "Sir?"

Haku was getting taller, Zabuza noticed. Although he was still shorter than Zabuza, his height had increased enough so that he now reached Zabuza's shoulder even if he wasn't standing up straight.

"Come here."

"..?" Haku approached him cautiously. There was an obvious change in his behavior that Haku immediately noticed….but then again, Zabuza did have times when he acted…odd. Zabuza pulled him close, very close. Looking deeply in the boy's eyes, he saw an emotion that he was sure he didn't recognize from him. ….it looked like….fear? From Haku? He never saw that in him before, even when he raped him. Even when he hit him….he never actually saw Haku….fear him…

"Za-Zabuza-san!" Haku pulled away quickly, "The window!"

Zabuza spun around and saw a man. He wasn't foolish enough to question the intruder, so when the man neared them with a gleaming weapon, Zabuza cut him down with no problem. The blood hit the everything, and Haku shivered against the wall he back into and slid down to the ground.

'Well I guess that answers that question…I thought he wasn't afraid of me…' Zabuza swung the blood off his blade and turned to face Haku, only to see him shaking on the

'I couldn'tdo anything! All I could do was stand there…all I could do was watch!' Haku bit his lip until tears brimmed his eyes. "I'm so weak." He whispered disgracefully.

((12 months ago))

Zabuza's POV

"Haku…" I watched the boy in his anesthetic sleep. He looked so different… with so many tubes connected to him. It didn't seem to matter how much surgery they did….something was always fucking wrong! My surgeries didn't take half as long…I needed three….and that only took four months total…all I have to do is heal….but Haku…dammit, if he never got in the way….if he didn't try to protect me…

Tears are streaming down my face. I hate this! I completely hate this…. If I could've….done something….all of this…I know, it's all because of my own damn ambitions…. if he could've just…just denied me or something! I knew something would fucking happen if I kept up what I was doing… I didn't stop….and now… I look down at Haku's fragile form……I always figured that I had nothing to lose before…. I never realized that I had something so….not until now…that I had….something so…precious…

((Present. 3:00 am.))

Zabuza held Haku throughout the whole night. It wasn't anything new…Zabuza had done this occasionally before…but every time, it still mildly surprised Haku. After all, he had the impression that Zabuza didn't love him. The man told him simply that he used him. He was just a tool….and now….he was just a completely useless tool…a tool that, luckily, owner seemed to be a bit fond of….but didn't love…

Haku held on to Zabuza tightly. He didn't sleep….he didn't want to miss a moment of the contact. It didn't matter to Haku…he would always love Zabuza….his precious person….his Zabuza-san. He was a little unnerved when Zabuza shifted to stand. He grasped him tighter; it took everything inside of Haku to keep him from begging him to stay. He wouldn't have to say anything; Zabuza already knew.

He picked up the smaller male, holding him closely to his body. He whispered into his ear,

"It's uncomfortable on the couch, we're moving to my room."

"Okay…" Haku whispered back softly. It didn't take Zabuza long to get into his own bedroom. He tossed the covers aside with one hand, and briskly got both of their bodies onto the bed. Haku curled up next to him, clutching his shirt tightly. Zabuza smiled down at him, pulling his body closer.

"Look at me." He ordered him. Haku immediately looked up into Zabuza's face. One of his hands released Zabuza's shirt and moved to remove his bandages. He took them off and gasped.

"Za-Zabuza-san?" Haku blushed, Zabuza had the most serene smile on his face. 'He just looks…so unbelievably beautiful.' He stroked his cheek, tracing his face with a finger.

"You're so beautiful…"

((9 months ago))

Haku's POV

I smiled at Zabuza-san. I have been just fine for weeks. After my last surgery, the doctor's really believe I should be able to go in a few months! I couldn't be happier! Now I could serve Zabuza-san again. There's nothing else I could ever want. I've been healing perfectly, and I can even walk around on my own. Zabuza-san isn't smiling directly at me…he never does; instead is smiling out the window. He always thinks he can hide his emotions, but I see them clearly…I think. I do…

"Zabuza-san." I say in a normal tone. I don't even have to whisper anymore!

"Yeah Haku?" He replies, only taking his eyes from the outside environment for a brief second.

"…When we leave…where are we going to go?" I ask curiously…I don't think I should've…that subject usually puts him into a bad mood….Oddly enough, his mood didn't change at all. He said nothing for a few minutes, before asking me,

"Don't you…ever get tired of fighting?"

Okay…coming from Zabuza-san, that's a REALLY odd question. Our life has always been fighting! He clearly told me that weaklings don't deserve to live…they don't deserve protection…. So if that's the case, why would he ask me that? Surely I want to become stronger, especially since then, I can protect him better! If I had been doing my job correctly, we wouldn't be in the situation we're in. It doesn't depress that I failed in this. After all, as long as I have breath in me, I'll always fight for Zabuza-san. So I answer his odd question with,

"Sir…if I ever stop fighting, I will become weak…and if I become weak, then I don't deserve the air I breathe." I reasoned, smiling simply. Zabuza turned at me and stared.

"Is that really the only thing you think about?"

"…yes…sir. If I'm not strong, then I can't be a decent tool for you. Is there something wrong with that?" I answered.

"You almost died over that stupid shit! Do you really think that?! If you're just some fucking tool, then why would you think I'd wait this long for you to heal?! Isn't obvious that there's something more?! That maybe I lo-" He stopped yelling at me suddenly, stopping on that one word. Was he going to say what I think he was? Is that why he's acting so weird? Does he…love me? It's a high hope…but I'm going to ask.

"'That maybe you?'" I ask cautiously, gently urging him to finish his sentence.

((Present. 3:15 am.))

"You're so beautiful..." Was all Haku whispered as he let his finger caress Zabuza's face. The man's smile immediately faded, and he grabbed the younger's hand to end the movement.

"Stop that." He stated bluntly.

"…G-gomen nasai Zabuza-san.." Haku pulled back his hand, regretting the action. Like being held throughout the night, it wasn't the first time him and Zabuza shared a bed. Nothing would happen, they would drift off to sleep, but instead of the usual loneliness, they could hear each other's breath. Occasionally a hug…but other than that, no warmth. Haku's shame wasn't anything new either…but what was about to happen next was…

Tears fell slowly down his face. He held himself and began to cry.

"Haku? What's wrong with you?" Zabuza questioned.

"….Sir….why? Why do you keep me?" He asked sorrowfully. "I can't do anything for you! I'm useless….why do you keep me? Why can't you just….get rid of me? I can't do anything for you!"

"………"

"Please….answer me…I want to know…" He begged him, looking into his eyes.

"…Haku…there's….I…I can't answer that." He frowned.

"……" Haku looked away from him.

"Go to sleep Haku." Zabuza pulled up the covers, trying to make himself comfortable.

"….Yes sir." Once again, Haku felt a staggering amount of shame. He curled into a ball, trying to find warmth not physically, but mentally.

((Present. 8:46 am))

Once again, Zabuza had left Haku completely alone. Another night in Zabuza's bed meant nothing, because in the morning, nothing changed. Haku cleaned Zabuza's room thoroughly, feeling as though it should be cleaned after he had been in his bed. A weak person had no business with someone strong…especially his Zabuza-san. He gave the room a good look before declaring it cleansed. When he went into the living room, he saw that Zabuza had already cleaned up the blood. Though it surprised Haku, it also made him feel horrible. After all, Haku's only use now was being able to keep the house clean…and if Zabuza could do it himself…it truly made Haku useless.

He wondered into his own room, which he rarely used at all. Climbing into his bed, he stared out his window.

"My life is so fucking useless… so why am I still here?…" He lamented. He laid down, burying his head into his pillow.

'…This had to be the oddest thing I have ever thought…but…I miss myself….I miss when I was of use. Now I'm just some sorry person that is….is….I'm like trash. A piece of trash that's spawning off of something lovely…like Zabuza-san….I love him so deeply, but all I do is hold him back….and when he comes home, I ask him so many stupid questions….it's not surprising he didn't answer me last night….'

Haku sat up, thinking deeply, 'I sound like a woman…complaining about bothering a man.' Then he almost giggled, remembering long ago when once Zabuza said 'Stop acting like a woman!'. He thought of several different things that happened back then…so many pleasant memories that he didn't think about that much; like the last time Zabuza had given him a bath… and when he dropped Zabuza and "paid for it all night". He twirled some of his hair on a finger, smiling sadly as he thought,

'Zabuza-san….sometimes…I really want to believe you love me…'

((9 months ago ((again)))

Zabuza's POV

"'That maybe you'?" Haku asked me cautiously.

Why is it so fucking hard for me to finish that damn sentence… I was so damn close until I realized what was coming out of my mouth! Haku's eyes had brightened up, he looked at me so hopefully. I want to say it…but I won't…why?!

My thoughts were cut off when a doctor entered the room. I didn't say a word as he went over to observe Haku's condition. They did this thing so often, that I wouldn't notice anything different until the man approached me. He smiled sinisterly, and before I had a chance to register what the Hell was happening, he took out an explosive note.

"Goodbye devil of the hidden mist."

"Zabuza-san!" Haku instinctively began to form hands seals, but stopped short and made an odd sound between a gasp and a scream. I didn't have time to figure out who the hell the bastard was standing I front of me. I slung him out the window, apparently just in time because I heard an explosion below. I didn't care about it though, I'm already at Haku's side. I can feel his chakra coming out at a dangerous rate.

"Haku!! STOP!!"

Haku's POV

He tells me to stop, but I can't. I can't gain control and my heartbeat is still speeding up! I can't stop it…everything's completely out of my control…my lungs are numbing….and I feel like my own blood is stabbing me everywhere. My vision becomes blotted in red….

Zabuza's POV

"Haku!! HAKU!!"

I grab his body and call for someone. His body's so hot, and it almost burns to hold him. I can feel his heart beat throughout him, too fast….way too fast. Why isn't anyone coming!?

His body convulses once and everything… his heartbeat, his breathing…completely stopped.

* * *

There's the second chapter….I hope it was enjoyable… Were they still in character? I'd really like to know!! Please Please Please review me! 


	3. Release

I started writing this out of complete impulse after receiving an interesting email (You know who you are.) Maaan, listening to final fantasy music (Yuna's Ballad, FF X-2) and drinking nothing but water for the last few hours has interesting effects…this actually came out kind of cute.

Ne…why haven't I updated in sooooo long…no internet…computer crashed…school blocked off that good stuff. But I'm back! ((Crowds cheer from way off)) And I'll be danged if I let the ZabuHaku shortage continue…

Oh, I gotta stop; you came here for this bitter sweet story served with a speck of hope, not my ranting…

Uh…

Enjoy!

Oh yeah, last note! The flashback from the previous chapter is why Zabuza banned Haku from trying to use chakra again; it's the last flashback!

Disclaimer: Oh come on, if I owned Naruto, Haku would be with Zabuza, alive, doing xxx, and xxx and then some of xxx… ((goes on and on))

* * *

Haku didn't understand much anymore. 

It hurt to admit everything that had happened lately, but it hurt more to try and ignore it…or attempt to devoid himself of emotions again. He wanted more than anything…to have Zabuza's acknowledgement.

This feeling…this feeling of being a broken tool that had no use, as if his existence was some type of sick mercy…it irked him.

Really…it made him want to die.

'Perhaps I should have died.' He thought once again. Yes, he hated drowning himself in this miserable emotion called depression…but he couldn't help it. With Zabuza right there…here in front of him…day after day... He felt like an insect, hell, Zabuza sure swatted him away from time to time. It was interesting that he never tried to really hurt him…or start training again…like he was some type of delicate china.

It was also very annoying…Zabuza was very awkward with him…as if he didn't know what to do with him. What use did the demon of the mist have for some 'delicate piece of china,' eh?

'Just stop it!' He mentally hollered at himself, refusing to drown in all this self pity. What did it matter if he didn't have use...so what if he'd lost it. He lost it in the best way possible…

"Yes, that's true." He sighed, finally finding peace in his own mind, "…that's true."

"Who are you talking to?"

"…" Haku actually blushed in embarrassment, knowing Zabuza had entered the room while his back was to his door. He shifted in his bed to look over his shoulder at Zabuza. His blush was still there as he shyly muttered, "No one Zabuza-san. I apologize; did I bother you in some way?" Why else would he come into his room?

"No…I'm just…checking up on you." He replied, still looking at the boy a bit suspiciously, dearly hoping he wasn't beginning to lose his sanity.

"Checking on me? Arigatou Zabuza-san." He nodded, turning to face him completely, "Is there anything I can get for you." As usual, the boy's voice didn't rise above a whisper.

"I said I'm coming to check on you. Why would I need you to get me something if I'm doing that!" He snapped at him without meaning to.

"…gomen." He looked down.

"…Argh…" Zabuza ran a hand through his hair, "It's fine." He moved across the small room and sat on the bed beside the boy…no, young man.

"…mm." Haku blushed and fidgeted, not used to being so close to the man anymore, 'Why is he still in here…?'

"…What…are you planning to do Haku?" The older man muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

"Nani?"

"What are you planning to do with your life?" He frowned, annoyed by the response.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know what you meant by-"

"Answer the question." He ordered, turning his glare on him.

"…I…I don't know." He uncomfortably admitted. Normally, his response would have been _'To serve you.' _But now he felt self-conscious knowing he could no longer really do that.

Zabuza sighed and look up again, easing back on the bed, "…You could…be somewhere else you know."

"Do you want me to leave?" Haku's voice lowered to barely a whisper, hands fisting slight in his lap.

"I didn't say that." He put bluntly, "I meant…you could be somewhere…more peaceful…"

"This is very peaceful." Haku's face formed a small frown, nearly glaring now.

"…You know what I mean Haku."

"I don't want to be anywhere else Zabuza-san." He meant for this phrase to come out strongly, but it sounded more like a plea.

"Why?" Zabuza turned over, facing him, "Why stay, there's nothing for you here-"

"-You're here, I swear, I need nothing else!" Haku cried out, holding his chest weakly, "I need nothing else…" His voice dropped again as pain began to settle in, "Please…"

"Haku." Zabuza turned the younger's face toward him, "I understand your words…" he frowned again, "But I don't understand your reasoning."

"Y-you…don't need to understand…please…just let me stay." He closed his eyes, showing a painful smile, "I'm happy here."

"You lie." He said harshly, "Even you need more than this." He began to get up, however, he felt Haku grip his arm.

"…yes…I do…however….this is enough…for now." He started to release his master, but he was surprised to notice Zabuza sit back down on the bed and pull his face towards his.

"…What do you mean, 'for now'?" His voice was a deep growl.

"…N-nothing?"

"You lie." The man pulled his bandages down and closing in.

Haku nearly passed out feeling those familiar lips on his again. He responded without thinking, sinking into Zabuza's possessive embrace…

…

…No, Haku didn't understand much anymore…but this…could go without understanding…so long…as it continued.

* * *

"I don't understand." Haku muttered, half smothered both physically and emotionally by Zabuza's sudden affectionate actions. Here they were, lying in bed…normal enough usually…except tat Haku was nearly crushed by Zabuza's arms in what you could maybe identify as a hug.

"Do you need to understand everything?"

"N-no…I just…don't understand…this." He wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable. Don't misunderstand; he was far from unhappy by this turn of events…just…uncomfortable.

"…I don't either…I just need to hold you right now."

'That was cheesy.' Haku thought, small smile forming on his lips, "Domo arigatou."

"Don't thank me."

"Then stop reproaching me…it puts me in a position to say such things."

"Gaining some spunk?"

"Gaining some wit?"

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No, just disagreeing."

"It's the same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Just stop!" Zabuza frowned, realizing how childish they sounded; however, he was pleasantly awarded for this childishly display when he heard a light giggled from his captive.

"…Ai…Aishitteru." He whispered low enough to a point where he thought Zabuza could not hear him.

"Hmm." He heard the man grumble. Haku blushed and fidgeted again to get comfortable, stopping as he heard his master begin to speak.

"I don't…understand you…but, I'm glad you want to stay with me."

"…W-why do you say that?"

"I heard you…and I don't understand how you can feel that way." He looked down at him, finally giving the younger man some space, "I won't lie to you…I don't quite…feel that way…but I'll try to return that feeling."

Haku's eyes widened, "…Zabuza-san…" His eyes lowered as he blushed prettily, "I couldn't…ask for more…Th-"

"-Don't thank me."

"…" Haku just smiled up at him, hesitating just slightly before leaning up and kissing him briefly. He let his eyes slid open slowly, looking straight into Zabuza's, knowing that though he listened to his order verbally, he just defied him physically.

Zabuza never caught on. He soon lost himself in the boy he once called his tool.

* * *

'Was it safe?'

Zabuza sent fevered kisses down his stomach.

'Could his body take this kind of stain?'

Haku moan out, squirming delightfully under such intimate attention.

'Was it safe to do this to him?'

He didn't know how he defied himself from pleasing the other for so long.

'What would happen next?'

Haku felt delirious as he felt the fabric of his kimono being brushed completely aside, Zabuza fingers grazing over his chest.

'Who the hell cared?'

"Zabuza…" Haku breathed, just barely when the man sunk his fingers in the sensitive flesh that was his hips. He could barely register his thoughts when he felt hot breath over his member, "Oooh." He moaned out.

"Heh, you okay up there?" He asked, lips barely an inch away from him. He heard a brief shifting of the covers; assuming it was a nod, his mouth closed over him, sucking with vigor.

Haku twisted the sheets, closing his eyes tightly, feeling as though the world had fallen out from under him, "Zabuza-saaan." He gasped.

"Mmm?" ("What?") He answered, knowing the vibration would send even more shivers up the other's body.

"Aaah….aaaa." He panted, no longer able to make out words.

"Mmm, mmph mumph mm mmaph mm mm." ("Good, that's what I wanted to hear.") Zabuza removed his mouth, letting his tongue slowly come off, lingering and delving at the tip.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku's orgasm came suddenly spilling onto Zabuza's face. The older man twitched, not quite expecting that, however, after taking some time to wipe it from his face, he began to ravish the younger's lips again.

"You okay?" He asked again, giving Haku just enough time to breath.

"Y-yes…" He opened his eyes slightly, "B…but you're not." He raised his knee so that he rubbed against him.

Zabuza hissed with pleasure, but still didn't pounce his partner immediately, which made him Haku frown.

"Zabuza-saan." Haku whined, rubbing against him with more emphasis, "Take me."

Not needing to be told twice, he kissed Haku's lips roughly as he spread his legs for access. He fingered at his entrance carefully, not sure how long he'd need to adjust to accept him inside again.

"I-I'm ready now…Zabuza, please." He pressed against the fingers eagerly, and moaned appreciably.

Zabuza smirked and slowly pushed himself inside, a bit surprised when the pain on Haku's face was only brief, quickly fading into pleasure. He panted and pushed against Zabuza, asking for more without speaking. Once again, not needing to be told twice, he rammed into him, remembering the spots that made him scream.

And Haku screamed, a wonderful passionate scream, repeating over and over as Zabuza groaned and thrust into him again and again.

"Zabuza! Oh! AA! Zabuza!" He cried out, only Zabuza's name being legible against his cries. He met every thrust with his hips full force, feeling a wonderful tingling begin to wash over.

Sure, it didn't last long, but it was truly astonishing lovemaking. Haku's release triggered Zabuza's, both spilling the white liquid onto or into each other.

He pulled out of him, letting himself lower and rest on his lover's side, pulling him into a not so painful hug this time.

Haku wanted to say something…repeat he loved him, but was far to tired. Instead, he snuggled closer and closed his eyes, happy to be in his arms again.

* * *

Funny thought just came to mind, 'Hell, if you can have sex, can't ya fight?' Not really, I'm sure there's plenty of people that have enough endurance for sex, but can't take a hit, right? 

Yes, this was a sudden change of pace, but ninja are fast that way, ya know. Besides, they had both been harboring their feelings for so long; of course they would just burst out suddenly. Please review, this story still isn't over.

Nnnngh, it's 3:22 in the morning...God, I hate and love writing sprees all at the same time...


	4. Childish

I'm ready for it to be finished. I want to hurry, because of the current plot of Naruto; I have to change some things…

Stupid Sasuke had to go and abandon the leaf…now I can't…umm…nothing I'm about to spoil something, so I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: ((sighs)) How many times must I say this! If I owned Naruto, Haku would be alive, and him and Zabuza would be- ((is muffled by a flustered chibi Haku))

* * *

'Ne…I hope it wasn't a dream…' He shifted in bed again, wrapping about him more securely.

"Hey, wake up…Haku, wake up…"

The boy whined slightly, seemingly oblivious to the light shining heavily onto his face. Zabuza nudged his face again, attempting to wake the boy from his sleeping abyss.

"Haku…"

"Nnnani?" Haku's eyes finally succumbed to the evitable and opened for his master, showing he was still only half aware of his surroundings, "Zabuza-san?" His whispery voice lifting in realization that it was not his own bedroom he was in.

'It wasn't a dream!' Haku smiled, "Ohayo…"

Zabuza only sighed heavily and sat down so that he was no longer leaning over him, "Sheesh…"

"?" Haku carefully began to sit up, "Is…something wrong?"

"Heh…" He shook his head, "You've been asleep for four days."

"!" Haku blinked rapidly, "Really? Gomen-"

"Don't apologize; I'm not angry." Zabuza stopped him short, "Just glad I have an idea of your limits." He grinned roguishly.

Haku blushed and looked down, changing the subject he muttered, "Should I prepare breakfast?"

"No. You haven't eaten in days, you shouldn't move at all…also, with what time it is, you should've asked to prepare lunch."

"…Just a question…Zabuza-san…Why did you try to wake me today?"

"Today's the first day you moved."

"…Oh." Haku shifted again, realizing how asleep his limbs still were, "Arigatou." He pulled the sheets up and relaxed against the head board.

"…I'll get you some food now…" Zabuza made a move to stand, but was halted as Haku grabbed his sleeve.

"Zabuza-sama…" He muttered softly, "…I…"

"I know." Zabuza smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Just rest now…you won't get that opportunity very often."

Haku blushed again and released his master.

Zabuza smiledagain at the young man before leaving the room. If he saw himself a few years before like this, he would've scoffed at showing so much weakness; here he was making brunch...Brunch! But now...as cheesy as it seemed, he couldn't live without being this way. Haku...was fragile now. And he'd be damn if he was the one that broke him.

There was something...about Haku's presence...that made everything worth everything. He was not going to...or even come close to losing that again.

* * *

"Aishitene motto." Haku whimpered, feeling Zabuza's lips on his nipples, "Onegai…aishitene motto."

Zabuza grinned in delight at this blatant plea. Yes, when he came into the room, feeding him was the only thing on his mind…but after only a few moments of seeing Haku open his mouth to eat the sausages he prepared, that innocent thought went out the window. He began to tease his body relentlessly, savoring the gasps that came from him.

"Za-Zabuza-san…"

"…" Zabuza sighed and pulled back before he got carried away and had the boy out for another four days. He settled for laying light kisses on his face and began to feed him again.

Haku was a little surprised by the change of pace, began to eat again, looking at Zabuza with a blush still dusting his cheeks.

"…Zabuza-san?"

"Don't talk. Eat." He ordered, not trusting himself.

"…ok." Haku said chirpily.

* * *

Love sucks. Good Lord, love sucks! Zabuza...even after all this time...did not want to admit that it was a cure all for everything. But dammit, Haku was healthier! WTF!

Not majorly so. He was still generally weak, but he moved around more often. I guess healthier wouldn't be the exact word...but he was more active...and active leads to health. As a matter of fact, he was the cause or even more annoyance to Zabuza at the moment. The young man was scurrying about the small house nonstop, cleaning this and that as if it was absolutely life threatening if the room wasn't flawless.

"Haku..." Zabuza growled low.

"Hai Zabuza-san?" Haku wondered over to him, "What is it?"

Zabuza pulled him into his lap possessively, "Do you really have to clean so much?"

Haku blinked at him innocently, "Yes..."

"Why?"

"...it'll get dirty if I don't."

"Take a break."

"...You're pouting." Haku smiled and poked his nose, "It's cute." He wriggled a bit in a weak attempt to get out of Zabuza's strong embrace, "But I really do have to clean."

Reluctantly, Zabuza released him, watching intently as his lover went back to cleaning, "What are you doing to do after that?"

Haku twitched in an attempt not to reprimand Zabuza for being childish, "I was hoping..." He said a little more slowly and softly, getting tired from all the movement, "...to go for a walk. We are low on berries, and I spotted a patch growing nearby."

If the older man wasn't a shinobi, he wouldn't have caught any of that, "Right...I should be training..." He stood and began to get his equipment ready, "You don't need anything, do you?"

"Iie." Haku beamed at him, tickled by the barely noticeable blush on his master's face, "I wish you well."

Zabuza only humphed and left, only a few pegs under slamming the door. Haku stared after, quite tickled, 'Ne...Zabuza-san, I know you wanted me to pay more attention to you. Gomen ne...' He decided to quickly finish his chores so that he could hurry and get the berries, and finally, get to his Zabuza-san.

* * *

"Dang." Haku muttered. He was sure he knew where those berries were. They were really ripe raspberries, and he was looking forward to making something out of them...Not that Zabuza liked anything sweet...but Haku would be laying if he said he didn't have a sweet tooth.

After searching about for fifteen more minutes, he grew tired and sat down, leaning against a tree. He cursed his low stamina, but that couldn't be helped. Besides, he smiled to himself; things were going very well considering the current situation. His smile became very serene as he relaxed further. Before he knew it, his eyes had slid shut and he drifted into a soft slumber.

* * *

NOoo Haku! Zabuza-san still has a lot of enemies! Sleeping out in the open is very dangerous! What will happen next! Will a hunter nin find him? Will Haku's thin string of life finally be cut! Will Zabuza mourn his passing! What will happen?

...Gosh, that's a lot of unnecessary drama...Well, I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so you won't be in suspense for long. Review!

Oh, and "Aishitene motto" means "Love me more." I just had to use that!


End file.
